


The More Things Change...

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Maes and Roy take their friendship to the next level, but do things really change between them?





	The More Things Change...

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/31/09 for Elegantpaws.

“How many times does that make now?” Maes asked, taking a swig of his drink and casting a coy, green-eyed glance at his best friend.

Roy cradled his own drink in the palm of his hand, watching the amber liquid swirl around the bottom of the glass as he rotated his wrist.  “I don’t know… Three?  Maybe four?”

Maes nodded and perused the bar, his eyes skimming over the most recent pair of females who had offered, unsuccessfully, to buy them a round.  He blamed it on Roy, who was--he had to admit--every bit the chick magnet that rumor made him out to be, heeding no thought whatsoever to his own attractiveness.  The attention was flattering as hell, that was for certain.  And under any other circumstance, perhaps the two of them might have taken some of the brazen ladies up on their offer for company.  But tonight wasn’t just any other circumstance.  

Tonight, the two friends were on a date.

An  _unofficial_  date, as it were, but a date all the same.  It wasn’t as if either of them had gone so far as to formally ask the other for the standard dinner-and-a-movie fare. As a matter of fact, they were occupying the same corner of the same bar on the same night of the week that they had for years now; it was a ritual staple of their friendship that would probably never change.  The only difference  _this_  night was that they indulged in the routine after having finally admitted their growing attraction to each other by way of a drunken kiss one week ago that had left them both breathless and hard and almost unable to stand for the firestorm of desire it ignited between them.  It was somewhat fitting, really, that these two  _men’s men_  had only managed to find the courage to give in to the craving that had been brewing for the better part of all the years between them by way of a series of good, stiff drinks.  And while the rest of the week had forged on the same as ever, the memory of their kiss, and all of the promise it implied, hung in the air during every subsequent exchange, waiting patiently for another chance to manifest itself into something more than an accidental happenstance.  

Waiting… for tonight.

“That sounds about right,” Maes said, downing the rest of his drink and signaling for a refill.  “Were women always this forward or are you just that irresistible to them?”

A sharp snort of laughter fell from Roy.  He didn’t know which was funnier: Maes’ adorably old-fashioned view of the women of the world or his total and utter blindness to his own stunning good looks.  

“A little bit of both, I suppose,” he replied with a shake of the head.  “I don’t pay attention to any of it.”

Maes raised an eyebrow, a fresh drink paused at his lips.  “That, my friend, is bullshit.”  

Roy smirked and shrugged in acquiescence.  “Well, I don’t  _anymore_ ,” he corrected.  

“And why is that?”

Roy took a sip out of the glass and set it down in front of him.  His silence spoke volumes, even in the din of the bar’s rowdy patrons.  After a moment, he met Maes’ eyes, boring into him with his own knowing gaze.  

“You  _know_  why,” he finally said.

Indeed, he did.  With a large shuddering sigh, Maes set his glass down beside Roy’s, using the opportunity to lean in close to him, their arms and thighs rubbing against each other in a subtle yet resounding public display.  He then stood up abruptly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty and tossing it onto the bar.  

“Come on,” he said.  “Let’s get out of here.”

“Right now?”

If the look in Maes’ eyes wasn’t enough to convince Roy of his seriousness, the sight of the swelling bulge that pushed against the front of his pants certainly was.

“Right now.”

*****

They fell back against the door of Maes’ bedroom, each man priding himself on having at least made it that far before pouncing into a limb-entangling embrace.  Without the dulling effects of inebriation to hinder him, Maes found that he could sense everything more clearly now: the silkiness of the hair intertwined through fingers, the smoothness of the cheek pressed against him, and the tenderness of the lips that moved along his, softly, tentatively, gently forcing them to part and receive him.  He moaned as Roy’s tongue timidly traversed his mouth and he tightened his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him close and feeling a maddeningly distinct friction against his upper thigh.

The two men clumsily kicked their way out of their shoes and socks and stumbled over to the bed.  Maes reluctantly moved away from Roy and sat down on the edge, spreading his legs enough so that he could guide the other man between them.  Roy cupped Maes’ jaw in his hands and he ran his fingers along the neatly trimmed hair that lined it, trailing them up the side of his face until he could carefully remove his glasses.  

“You’ll still be able to see what you’re doing without these, won’t you?” he asked, holding up the glasses and grinning smugly.

Maes chuckled and shook his head.  “I think I’ll be able to manage,” he reassured him.  He untucked Roy’s shirt and raised it, revealing the smooth, pale skin of his stomach.  He then leaned forward and began kissing and licking at the sensitive area, delighting in the way Roy jerked ever so slightly with each graze of the lips.  Maes lowered his hands to the zipper of Roy’s pants and ran his thumbs along the waistband, for the moment, ignoring the persistent straining beneath the man’s pants. 

“This is okay?” he asked, blinking up at him.

“Yeah.”  Roy’s voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to steel himself for what Maes was about to do.  He placed the glasses on the nightstand and stripped off his shirt.  He then rested his hands on Maes’ shoulders, swallowing hard as he felt skilled fingers unzip his pants and lower them.  He hissed sharply as Maes leaned forward and licked at the damp patch of silk that protruded outward, tightening his grip on the other man and trying not to give in to the overwhelming urge to shamelessly rub himself against his best friend’s face. 

Maes licked him again and then pulled back while he hooked his fingers into the boxers and slid them down, holding firm to Roy’s hips while he stepped out of the clothing bundled around his ankles and kicked it all aside.   He found himself entranced by his first up-close look at Roy’s cock as he took it into his hand, so full and wet and eager in his grasp, and he felt an uncontrollable burst of wetness in his own pants as pre-cum shot into them, turning them into what was surely by now a damp, soggy mess of his own anticipation.  

He leaned forward again and took him completely, easing Roy’s cock between his lips and against his tongue until it hit the back of his throat.  Roy moaned loudly, his mind and body quickly overloading from the sight and the thought and the sensation of being inside of Maes’ mouth.  He dug his fingers into Maes' skin as he pulled out and gingerly thrust back in, again and then again, slowly and gently fucking him.  Maes closed his eyes, preferring to feel rather than see what Roy was doing.  He hastily unzipped his own pants and pulled out his erection, which was indeed coated in wetness, and he took himself into his hand, stroking himself off in sync with Roy’s thrusting hips.

Roy brought one hand up to Maes’ cheek and cupped it, caressing him with his thumb.  The torment of the man’s lips and tongue was bad enough, but when a hand snaked around his waist and a finger slid between his ass and rubbed against his entrance, Roy could no longer hold back the orgasm that he had miraculously managed to stave off up until that point.  

“Maes… wait…”

But instead of waiting, Maes sucked him even harder.  Roy let out a strangled cry as he exploded inside of his mouth, trembling as he felt Maes swallow around him.  Maes winced as he tasted him; it didn't taste bad, not at all, but there was just  _so much of it_  to keep up with. When Roy had finally stopped throbbing against his tongue, Maes pulled back and let the man’s softening cock fall from his mouth.  He guided Roy down to the bed, where he collapsed onto his back, panting and shivering and spent.  

Maes stared at him while he recovered, memorizing the moment it in all of its gorgeousness.  Starting with Roy’s shoulder, he licked his way up his neck.  Roy grabbed him and kissed him deeply, ramming his tongue inside and tasting himself.  Overwhelmed by his forcefulness, Maes groaned and began grinding himself against Roy’s waist.  Roy snaked a hand down between their bodies and took him, squeezing him firmly, and Maes bucked hard into his fist.  He was about to do it again, perfectly content with fucking Roy’s hand to completion, when Roy broke the kiss and stared up at him with a furrowed brow.

“What’s wrong?” Maes asked.

“You’re still wearing clothes.”

Maes rested his forehead on Roy’s chin and grinned.  “Sorry.  I was a little bit preoccupied.” He moved to sit up and paused when he realized that Roy still had a hold of him.  “You want to let go of me for a second?”

Roy smirked and gave him another squeeze before letting him go.  Maes sat up in the bed and quickly rid himself of the obstructive clothing.  Before his shirt could even hit the floor, Roy pulled Maes down onto his back and straddled his hips, rubbing himself against his hardness.  Maes held onto him as he struggled to sit up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.  He grabbed onto Roy’s hips and bucked upwards, sliding his wet cock between Roy’s ass.  He clenched his teeth and did it again, almost going out of his mind when Roy began gyrating his hips even faster.

“Cocktease,” he muttered, half joking and half serious, as his balls were already drawing up tight.  A flash of teasing wickedness passed over Roy’s face and he took Maes’ hand into his, bringing it up to his face and sliding the first two fingers into his mouth.  Maes let out a low whimper as Roy began sucking on them, twirling them around his tongue to moisten them.  

Roy then pulled them out of his mouth and raised his hips, pushing Maes’ hand down until it was nestled beneath him.  Maes gently eased one finger inside of him and then another-- _and God, he was so fucking tight_ \--waiting for him to adjust and closely watching his face for any sign of discomfort.  But instead of showing unease, Roy welcomed the intrusion into his body, taking his cock into his hand and stroking himself into new hardness while he fucked himself on Maes’ fingers.  Maes tried to think of something, anything, to keep his mind off of blowing his load before he could get inside of Roy,  _deep_  inside of him, burying himself up to the hilt in warm tightness and--

_“Fuck.”_

Maes quickly withdrew his fingers and spit into the palm of his hand.  It wasn’t the most eloquent thing to do but damned if he was about to move from that spot to forage for suitable lubricant in the kitchen.  He slicked his cock with his saliva and squeezed it, running his thumb along the head and smearing pre-cum across it.  He then held Roy’s waist firmly as he lowered him down until the tip of his cock slipped inside of him.  Roy let go of himself and laced his fingers around Maes’ neck, kissing him as he worked his way downward.  Maes moaned deeply as his cock was swallowed in the warmth of Roy’s body and it took all of his willpower not to begin ramming into him.  He broke the kiss and stared into Roy’s face, tightening his hold around him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just… give me a minute.”  Roy nuzzled his forehead against Maes’ while he waited for his body to adjust to his girth.  After a moment, he closed his eyes and slowly began moving, grunting softly as he impaled himself on Maes’ cock.  Maes struggled to keep his own eyes open, hypnotized by the vision of Roy riding him.  

Gaining a bit of momentum, Roy raised his body and brought it down hard, and his eyes flew open in shock as he felt Maes hit his prostate.  Inspired by his reaction, Maes held onto his waist and thrust up as he pulled Roy down, forcing himself in deeper.  A stunned cry of pleasure flew from Roy’s mouth and Maes did it again, prompting another one.  Roy leaned back and balanced himself against Maes’ thigh with one hand while grabbing onto his cock with the other.  They settled into a slow rhythm, rocking against each other’s bodies and causing the bed to creak.  Maes leaned back into the headboard while he fucked Roy, plunging in and out of him until he felt himself breach the point of no return.

“I’m gonna come…  _ohhh fuck I’m gonna come_ ,” he whispered, his voice trembling right along with his body.  He slammed hard into Roy, once… then twice… then  _finally_ erupting, crying out as he came inside of him.  Roy began stroking himself faster as Maes filled him and just as he was about to get himself off, a strong hand wrapped around his, pumping his cock together with him.  He came again through their conjoined fist, coating his stomach and his chest and their hands with his cum, and he leaned forward, pulling his lover into a shaky embrace, burying his face in Maes’ neck as they clung to each other amid the warm, sticky wetness of their union.

After a few minutes, Roy shifted in Maes’ lap.

_“Owww.”_

Maes kissed his shoulder in apology.  “I’m sorry that I’m so unbelievably hung,” he said with mock solemnness, smiling when he felt Roy’s chest hitch against him in laughter.  He carefully lowered them both to a lying position and turned to the side, pulling out of Roy and curling up beside him.    
  
“You  _are_ alright, though?  Seriously?”  

“I’m fine.” Roy gave his cowlick a playful, reassuring tug.  Maes laid his head on Roy’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.    
  
"Besides," Roy murmured, closing his eyes as exhaustion seeped into his sore body.  "You're not  _that_  hung."  
  
_"Hey!"_

*****

“How many times does that make now?” Maes asked, taking a swig of his drink and casting a coy, green-eyed glance at his best friend.

Roy cradled his own drink in the palm of his hand, watching the amber liquid swirl around the bottom of the glass as he rotated his wrist.  “I’m not sure…Two?  Maybe three?”

Maes nodded and perused the bar, his eyes skimming over the most recent pair of females who had offered, unsuccessfully, to buy them a round. It was the same tonight as it had been from the start, fending off the unwanted attention of the ladies as they occupied the same corner of the same bar on the same night of the week that they had for years now.  It was a ritual staple of their friendship that would probably never change…

… even if the friendship itself had evolved into something much more. 


End file.
